


Don't Read the Last Page

by ohem_jay



Series: Dumb boys being dumb [2]
Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, so much house cleaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohem_jay/pseuds/ohem_jay
Summary: but I stay when it's hard or it’s wrong or you’re making mistakes





	Don't Read the Last Page

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year!!!
> 
> i just watched the reputation stadium tour a few days ago and [this song](https://open.spotify.com/track/7F5oktn5YOsR9eR5YsFtqb) just really got to me
> 
> basically what i'm saying is na-inspire ako ni Taylor "hindi ako nagsasawang magmahal" Swift
> 
> this is set in the same universe as my [other grecente fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128203/chapters/37680188)

The first thing he felt when he woke up was the skull-splitting headache; second came the guilt as Gregorio del Pilar recalled the events that transpired at last night’s New Year’s Eve party. Begrudgingly blinking away the sleepiness from his eyes and combating the force hammering away in his head, he unwillingly got up.

He gently padded outside the shared living room and kitchen area, taking in the mess caused by the party: piles of dishes littered his sink, empty bottles of different alcoholic drinks were scattered all throughout the condo unit, and there’s even a splatter of melted cheese on one of the walls, god knows how that even got there. Scratching his head in frustration, he headed to the bathroom first, relieving himself before dealing with the state of disarray his home was in. 

After taking a beer-coated piss, followed by a full 15-minute of retching and uneven heaving, Gregorio studied his reflection in the mirror. He looked like shit. Despite throwing up whatever poison he drank last night, it did nothing to subside the pounding in his head and the heaviness in his heart. 

A little after the clock struck 12, he and his boyfriend, Vicente Enriquez, had an argument. Of course with his stubborn nature and his partner’s irritable attitude, it turned into an all out shouting match that rivaled the booming pop music and the roars of the fireworks. It led to the party abruptly ending, one of them angrily walking out, and the other drowning himself into a drunken stupor. 

In retrospect, it was his fault. It’s always his fault. He’s too pushy, too stubborn, too selfish for his own right. His actions are never well thought out, and he does things without considering the conditions of other people. 

_Tulad ng relasyon niyo._

Just as the single, soul-crushing thought emerged, Gregorio quickly moved to turn on the faucet and splashed his face with cold water. _Kahit ngayong umaga lang, please, umayos tayo._ After rubbing his face with a towel he saw hanging around, he looked at the mirror one last time. Weariness was written all over his face. He closed his eyes and sighed. Nothing he can do about that now. If he was going to overthink, he might as well be productive while doing it. 

Gregorio headed to the kitchen counter and grabbed a handful of paper towels. First, he wiped off the suspicious-looking smudge of cheese plastered on the wall, ans once that’s been taken care of, he proceeded to do the dishes. Letting the water run through his skin and absentmindedly scrubbing the plates, he can’t help but wander back not only to last night’s dispute, but also to the last couple of months.

When they met again during their reunion way back in June, both he and Vicente initially walked on eggshells around each other. They addressed their situation just fine, but acting on it—actually working towards it—was what made things difficult. Gregorio was adamant, Vicente was reluctant. Typical. It was a dance the partners know very well by now. 

It wasn’t until October that Gregorio was able to convince the most important person in his life to just screw it. Just blindly take the leap with him. _Walang mangyayari sa atin kung lagi na lang tayong ganito,_ he remembered himself saying. He sounded confident that time—so certain that they could bullshit their way into a healthy and functioning relationship in spite of their history of fucking up their chances. 

Well, that was mostly him. He was the one always fucking up. 

_Kasalanan mo kasalanan mo kasalanan mo kasalanan mo kasalanan mo kasalanan mo kasalanan mo kasalanan mo kasalanan mo kasalanan mo kasalanan mo kasalanan mo kasalanan mo kasalanan mo kasalanan mo kasalanan mo kasalanan mo kasalanan mo kasalanan mo kasalanan mo kasalanan mo kasalanan mo kasalanan mo kasalanan mo kasala—_

A loud crash shook him out of his thoughts. The plate he was washing slipped out of his hand and broke into pieces. Gregorio couldn’t help but growl in exasperation. He picked up the discarded shards, careful not to accidentally cut himself. “Tangina naman kakasimula palang ng araw pero pagod na pagod na ko,” he murmured as he threw each piece in the trash. 

He then stood in front of the kitchen sink and sighed. Rinsing together all the dirty utensils, the young man continued on with his task. Honestly, he would much rather go back to bed and sleep the day away, but he couldn’t stand leaving his place in such a mess. Come to think of it, his unit isn’t the only thing in shambles. 

Gregorio knew he should check up on Vicente, ask if he was able to get home properly after storming out. Maybe even apologize because after all, _kasalanan ko kasalanan ko kasalanan ko._

Placing the last of the clean dishes on the rack, he then wiped his hands dry. He was about to head back in his room to grab his phone but then he heard the door lock click open. With bated breath he watched as his boyfriend slowly strode inside his unit. Both men stared at each other for a good few seconds. It’s as though Gregorio suddenly forgot how to use words. Vicente was the first to break eye contact. He took in the state the living area was in and huffed. 

Vicente grabbed a black bag from one of the kitchen cabinets and began to throw out empty beer bottles. Gregorio still had no words. The last thing he expected to see this morning was his boyfriend casually strolling back and helping him clean up. As if nothing happened. 

He watched as Vicente continued to tidy out his small unit, dumping everything from the garbage bin into the black bag. “Nakabasag ka ng plato?” his boyfriend asked. “Bagong taon na bagong taon, malas `yon ah. Mag pagpag ka mamaya.” 

Voice ever so nonchalant, Vicente proceeded to go out, probably to throw away everything he gathered in the trash chute. Gregorio was still dumbfounded. Did he just imagine last night’s fight? Was he panicking for absolutely no reason? He remained standing, his mouth completely agape. 

As he re-entered the unit, Vicente then pulled out a green plastic bag from his backpack. “Nagdala akong pan de sal.” He placed the bag down on the circular dining table and tore it open. “Mainit-init pa ‘yan. Kain na.” Walking a few steps, he then opened the refrigerator and rummaged inside. “Wala ka bang palaman diyan, Goyong? O isawsaw na lang ba sa kape?” Vicente looked at Gregorio, expecting an answer but the taller man was still lost in his confusion. 

“Huy. Ano ba. Mag tititigan na lang ba tayo dito?” 

Gregorio blinked a few times before he moved to sit down. “Hindi ba natin pag-uusapan ‘yong nangyari kagabi?” he asked. Vicente just shrugged but sat down as well. 

“Tangina Enteng ano ba ‘to?” 

Now it was Vicente’s turn to be confused. “Anong ‘ano ‘to’ ka diyan. Para namang hindi kita dinadalhan ng almusal ah. Hindi ‘to bago.”

“E ayon na nga. Lagi ka nang nags-sleep over dito, tinutulungan mo kong maglinis, mas madalas nang ikaw nag go-grocery. Mas madalas ka nang andito kaysa sa’kin. Walangya may sariling susi ka na nga eh. Kaya hindi ko maintindihan bakit ka humindi nong inaya kitang mag move in na dito.” 

Vicente rubbed his face at that. “Dios ko naman Goyong, magtatalo nanaman ba tayo?” 

“Hindi ko alam sa’yo,” Gregorio sighed, his voice defeated. “Alam mo magegets ko naman eh. Basta sabihin mo lang. We tried, pero hindi nag work. Kung makikipag break ka gawin mo naman ng maayos. Wag yong babalik ka dito tapos aarte ka na hindi tayo nag away kagabi.” 

“Ha? Tangina ano? Putcha kanina pag lipat ko lang dito pinag-uusapan natin ah, tapos ngayon biglang may break? Ano ba.” Gregorio could hear the annoyance in Vicente’s voice. This was not how he intended this conversation to go. He meant to apologize, and make up with his boyfriend, but his pride was just not cooperating. 

He shrugged. “I’m just saying. Hindi ito ‘yong unang beses na nag-away tayo ng malala.”

Vicente nodded, stood up and moved his chair so he was sitting beside his boyfriend. “Hindi nga. And for sure hindi rin ito ‘yong huli.” Gregorio rolled his eyes at that. Vicente smiled fondly. “Kaya ayoko pang lumipat dito. Para pag nagka samaan tayo ng loob, pwede akong umuwi sa sarili kong bahay. May space tayo to clear our heads and think.” 

Gregorio felt his boyfriend’s hand on his, giving it a tight squeeze. An act of reassurance. A promise that implied that his partner was not going to leave him yet. His heart felt full. “So, ano napag-isipan mo?” 

The shorter man inched closer, leaning his head on Gregorio’s shoulder. He pulled out the unit’s key from his pocket and lifted it at eye level. “Naisip ko na, I like spending as much time with you as possible. And eto—’yong tayo—ayoko pa siyang matapos agad.”

Gregorio couldn’t stop the smile that broke from his face as he listened to what Vicente was saying. 

“So, etong susi na ‘to,” he said as he waved the key around. “I’ll keep. Para kahit kailan ko gusto pwede kitang istorbohin. Pero ayon nga, iki-keep ko rin ‘yong apartment ko, para pag masungit ako, at matigas ang ulo mo, may mapupuntahan ako para magpababa ng inis. Para kinabukasan, babalik ako para makapag usap tayo ng mas maayos. Tulad nito. Okay ba ‘yon sa’yo?” 

In lieu of an answer, Gregorio cupped his boyfriend’s face and gave a little peck on his lips, to which Vicente responded by nuzzling his partner’s neck. “Wag tayong mag madali sa kahit na ano. Wag mong isipin agad kung matatapos ba tayo, kung kailan, o kung paano.” 

Gregorio held the man beside him close. It will take a lot of work and much needed effort from both of them to get their relationship to where they want it to be. But if his Enteng was willing to brave that long, tumultuous, and sometimes unpredictable road, then so was he. 

He will push forward and hold on with every fiber of his being.


End file.
